


珠玉（九）

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: niemingjue/lanxichen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	珠玉（九）

九 

却说蓝曦臣一时恍惚失神，压在他上头的凶尸却根本不会在意他的状况，那凶物仍以同样的频率在他体内狠命冲撞。凶尸的关节僵硬，无法顺畅地动用腰肌，它便以手臂撑起身体，每次冲入都以全身撞向蓝曦臣。它撞了数十下，幅度越来越大，后背也随之撞在了石盖上，可凶尸并没有痛感，只会凭本能行事，一受到阻力，用力反倒越发大了。石椁内的空间毕竟太过狭小，难以腾挪，石盖在它的反复冲撞下，发出一连串沉闷的撞击声，石盖被顶上去两分，很快被主镇符强行镇压，但这么一来，主镇符的效力也就越来越弱，甚至摇摇欲坠，几近破除。  
待蓝曦臣终于回过神，连忙随手抓起一物，借着巧劲将石盖掀到一旁，他正要将手中之物放下，却忽然意识到不对，定睛一看，自己手里拿的竟然是聂明玦的右手臂！  
他慌忙将右臂小心安放在身旁，但安置之时难免稍稍侧转身体，正逢凶尸撞将过来，蓝曦臣的一腿便被顶得向上一抬，正巧搭上了凶尸的肩膀，而杀入的龙首竟顶进了前所未有的深处。  
蓝曦臣只觉腰间一软，霎时丢了力气，而凶尸也似乎品出了新奇的滋味，暂且撤身，却按着蓝曦臣肩膀一翻，接着同样的姿势再次猛力冲入。  
这一下，把蓝曦臣翻得侧趴在了石椁中，他勉强避开身下压着的那具被封了五感的凶尸，右手肘枕着石椁的底面，左手扶着石壁，修长的腿被彻底架上了凶尸的肩膀，而那凶尸来势汹汹，竭尽全力，将那柄巨根舂进蓝曦臣的身体，他每一撞都顶得人腰臀抬至悬空，每一收，都狠狠把人压进棺底。  
这姿势刺入的不仅深，且每一回都能正巧撞在甬壁的销魂之处。蓝曦臣刚刚历经了一波潮涌，身体本就敏感非常，每一下冲撞，都好似风暴中的一阵浪潮，席卷过体内每个角落，且这快意又与方才有些不同，不仅来势汹汹，后力更是绵绵不绝，无止无休，载着蓝曦臣浮浮沉沉，一时几近攀顶，一时又不上不下的温着，这一刻将他压在潮底几乎窒息，下一刻又将他推上风头浪尖颠沛流离。  
蓝曦臣只觉得所有的感官全都聚在了那一处，肉壁内每一分重峦都被开发殆尽，即便是身处气味不甚好闻的石椁，即便他肘部手心被粗粝的石子磨出了血痕，都被湍急的快意淹没，来自于龙首的任何动作都能给他带来无比巨大的反应，甚至连撞入时带进的空气都能令他感到酥麻万分。那滚烫的甬壁紧紧依依不舍地裹着龙首，一边兴奋地颤抖，一边贪婪地挽留，热度在密合之处传导，终于将那冰冷的龙首也晕染上了几分鲜活的温度。  
一人一尸战至酣处，蓝曦臣忽然感到大腿附近有些奇异的触感，那触感冰冷而坚硬，且自上而下缓缓地沿着大腿内侧滑动，他连忙勾着头定睛一看，那物竟是聂明玦被扯下的右臂！  
那只右臂动作出乎寻常地灵巧，它趁凶尸撞击之时摸上了蓝曦臣的腿根，又沿着腿根一路爬到下腹，指尖在前方昂首挺翘的阳根处轻轻一弹，赶巧正中前端的敏感柱顶，蓝曦臣剧烈地呼吸瞬时错了一分，双臂也差点撑不住身体，随即那右手将指甲乖乖收起，看起来并无攻击之意，指尖弹完顶端，便一把捉上茎身，上下滑动逗弄，弄上一阵，就又舍了阳根，游走至囊袋与穴口之间的软肉，那手在顶端轻轻刮擦了几下，便给那具白皙温热的身体带来了一阵巨大的震颤。  
但右手并没有长久地流连，而是继续向下，终于滑至被龙首凶狠撞击的穴口处，那里被反复出入，早已十分柔软，又濡着药香的蜜汁从里头汩汩而出，既滑腻又绵软。于是右手动动指尖，竟在茎身与肉壁之间撬起来几丝空隙，又趁着龙首向外彻底拔出、肉穴尚未收闭的瞬间趁虚而入，和龙首一道，猛力插了回去。  
蓝曦臣早在这番舂捣之下神志游离，喘息不已，忽然感到体内除了龙首又多了些异物，他连忙撤手去摸去够，又想把那跟捣乱的手臂扯出来，但手臂本就位于下方，不宜着力，他扯了两下，却反而被手指越探越深，终于抵到了销魂的那一点。  
手指与龙首相比细得多，但却更加灵活，那一点被指腹按压，蓝曦臣不由自主便是一阵猛烈的颤动，手指似乎在这番颤动中寻到了趣味，便对准那点开始反复地搓揉，粗糙的指腹先是狠狠按压几下，接着松开，曲起指尖，绕着上方轻轻刮擦。那一处是多么的敏感，哪怕茎身偶然蹭过，都能令蓝曦臣止不住地抖颤，更何况是被指腹上下左右全方位地蹂躏，指尖每擦过一次，蓝曦臣的喘息便凌乱一分，那麻痒一气冲上头顶，再降至脚尖，连脚趾都激动地蜷缩又张开，而右手的动作不肯止歇，甚至开始和冲撞的龙首配合，当那物向内冲，它便去刮擦那点，若是龙首完全撤离，它也随之退却，可还不等蓝曦臣喘上半口气，它就会从正上方狠狠按压下来。  
这一压，蓝曦臣浑身抖如筛糠，喘息也骤然一断，不能自已剧烈痉挛，他被凶尸推搡着不断颠簸，视线顺着翻转的身体移了个方向，可是万万没想到，他这么一移动视线，竟对上了一双怒睁的眼。  
那双眼内没有瞳仁，向外暴突，灰青色的脸孔上也绷起了几根青筋，是与生前截然不同的狰狞。  
金光瑶！  
蓝曦臣惊得浑身都僵硬了。  
这区区小半个时辰，发生的事情实在是太惊险，几乎用光了蓝曦臣积攒的所有胆量。  
他一眼瞥见贴在金光瑶身上的符箓少了一张，再一看，那一张正压在自己的手肘之下。而这张符是用作封住五感之“形”，也就是目力的，若是在他旋身之时符箓就已经被扯开，就意味着这番交媾早被另一具凶尸看了个够本。  
蓝曦臣百感交集，他被结拜义兄压在石椁里做那不堪的勾当，先是仅隔一层石壁与其弟擦肩而过，接着被另一个结拜的义弟就近围观，即便是尸化了没有分毫意识，也足以让一向洁身自好，克己修雅的蓝曦臣如遭雷劈，羞愤欲绝了。  
他慌忙伸手捂住那双眼睛，心中又急又悔，急得是聂明玦依然没能清醒半分，悔得是不该沉溺肉欲，不小心扯了符箓，然而在他体内冲撞作祟的右手与巨根的动作无休无止，身体各处奔涌的快意几乎又一次将他没顶，他心绪翻涌，终于忍不住眼眶一热，落下了一滴泪水来。  
那滴泪，滴落在了聂明玦的手背，一股异香竟随之飘然而起。  
蓝曦臣对此毫无所感，他早已闭上眼睛，唇边断断续续泄着小声地闷吟，他心中哀痛不已，却放弃了一切的希冀，随着龙首的进出，在贪欲之海里载浮载沉。  
然而那物却忽然停了下来。  
有人，从背后徐缓缓欺近，那人嗓音粗哑，舌尖僵滞，却一字一句问道：  
“……曦、臣？”  
他等了半响，对方毫无反应，便又吃力地问了一遍：  
“是、曦、臣、吗？”  
蓝曦臣终于回神，他不可置信地转过头，和一双漆黑的眸子对视。  
他不可置信地抬起手指，小心翼翼地碰触那人的脸颊。  
他喊了一句“明玦”，那声音颤抖得不成样子，他甚至勉强只挤出了这两个字，便泪如雨下，泣不成声。  
聂明玦俯身，在蓝曦臣湿漉漉的脸颊上蹭了蹭，哄道：“莫哭，有我。”  
接着，他又努力拉扯嘴角，似乎是想露出一个笑容来，但他尝试了半天，肌肉毕竟太过僵硬，于是他只好放弃，他想像从前那样，腾出一只手去拍拍蓝曦臣的背，以示安抚。  
然而他将左手杵在地上支撑，右手却仍插在秘穴里，聂明玦心念一动，右手手指便在里头一个勾挠，将柔软的甬壁捣得一阵抖颤，饮泣的蓝曦臣竟也无法自己地泄出了一声闷哼。  
聂明玦胸口微微颤动，仿佛叹了两声，低头在蓝曦臣的唇边落下一吻。  
接着，深埋于内的龙首和右手又一次同时动作起来，但不同的是，这一次，那龙首耐心细致地戳刺着甬壁深处，指腹也恰到好处的抚弄敏感那点，在蓝曦臣浑身剧烈震颤、濒临攀顶之时，才适当地送上几下猛刺，将人直接推入那至高的极乐境界。  
聂明玦抱着人，分毫不动，静静等着蓝曦臣回过神，他总算能再一次就近触碰到那副俊美无暇的面容，他贪婪地盯着，生怕疏漏了半分。  
直到蓝曦臣视线回复清明，他便默默地从那人体内退了出来，又拎起右手，接回肩膀。  
蓝曦臣双眼泛红，却不得不道：“你的魂魄刚醒，仍需温养。”  
聂明玦道：“不必犹豫，来日方长。”  
他站起身，将蓝曦臣从石椁中扶出，即便他心中极为不舍，却不肯露出端倪，再令泽芜君分神。  
蓝曦臣拢了拢衣衫，用锁魂符将聂明玦的魂魄收取，封入锁灵囊，在将尸身仔细地收进了乾坤袋。  
石椁里头少了一个人，便显得有些空荡。蓝曦臣装好了聂明玦，这才又从袖中摸出一个木雕，甩进石椁，那木雕眨眼间化成一具和聂明玦有七八分相似的替身，甚至连关节附近缝制的黑线都十分相似。  
再盖好石椁，里头少了一只凶尸，主镇符的效用即使略有减弱，却也足够镇压。  
蓝曦臣将痕迹抹消干净，悄无声息地回了云深不知处。  
“真是奇了怪了！我明明用的是转化温宁一样的术法，但为何结果却能这么不同？虽说白天聂大哥僵死不动，但是晚上能和常人一般饮食起居，这怎么可能？！”  
魏无羡一边说，一边在聂明玦僵硬如石的身体上摸来探去，他不断地发出啧啧赞叹，又道：  
“若说他活着，身上十几处缝合的伤口均没有好转，形貌颜色也是和凶尸一般无二；若说他死了，体内却保有一团生气回转，正是这团生气能令他在夜晚行动如常。而这团生气明明无法留存超过十二个时辰，可聂大哥却能好端端地过了这么多天！”  
魏无羡看完了聂明玦上身，很顺手地便去剥裤子，尽管“好兄弟”的时候他早就看过不少回，但这次却是以研究稀奇物事的心情仔细观摩。  
蓝曦臣原本听了“生气”的论断面上微红，但看着“弟媳”的行为，一贯和煦的面色此时颇有些不好看，他想阻止魏无羡，却又怕延误了探查聂明玦的身体状况，于是只好勉强忍耐。  
蓝忘记脸上一冷，将魏无羡从床前扯开，道：“不可轻挑。”  
他牵着魏无羡躬身一礼，便带着人告辞离去了。  
蓝曦臣看弟弟早就强压怒火，可魏无羡却毫无所觉，仍旧笑得没心没肺，他心中微微一叹，将两人送出了门。   
魏无羡一边被扯着走，还有空回头喊道：“大哥，过几日我再来看看他。哎哟蓝湛！你轻点捏，我手腕都要被你捏断啦！”


End file.
